Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy from wind using known foil principles and transmit the kinetic energy through rotational energy to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
To ensure that wind power remains a viable energy source, efforts have been made to increase energy outputs by modifying the configuration of the rotor blades of a wind turbine. One such modification has been to include aerodynamic enhancement features, such as an airfoil-shaped sleeve or wing, at the blade root of the rotor blade. Specifically, the blade root of a rotor blade is typically cylindrically shaped to facilitate connection of the rotor blade to the hub of the wind turbine, which is not an effective shape capturing energy from the wind. As such, aerodynamic enhancement features may be attached to the rotor blade at the blade root in order to increase the wind capturing capability of the rotor blade.
Typically, conventional aerodynamic enhancement features are attached to the blade root in a cantilevered arrangement, thereby subjecting the airfoil enhancement features to significant deflection and/or loading during operation of the wind turbine. Accordingly, in order to maintain their airfoil shape and/or otherwise avoid material failure, these aerodynamic enhancement features are typically formed from relatively thick walls or shells having a solid, uniform cross-section. As such, the amount of material used to form conventional aerodynamic enhancement features is significantly high, thereby increasing the material costs and weight of such features.
Accordingly, an aerodynamic enhancement feature for a blade root that may be formed from a reduced amount of material while still being capable of withstanding the deflection and/or loading that occurs during operation of a wind turbine would be welcomed in the technology.